


Pack Pile

by cute_lil_fluff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Derek, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Pack Pile, Panic Attacks, Post-Nogitsune, Stydia Emotional Tether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>From Scott – 3.57am:</b> <i>I think you should come to Stiles' house.</i></p>
<p><b>From Scott – 3.58am:</b> <i>It's Stiles</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Pile

**From Scott – 3.57am:** _I think you should come to Stiles' house._

The message wakes Derek up and he frowns at the bright screen of his phone in the darkness of his very warm and comfy bed. He knew that the pack were having a 'Pack Pile' at Stiles', as the Sheriff was working a night shift, but had turned it down, favouring actual sleep. He's about to send back a simple why? when the next message flashes up on the screen.

**From Scott – 3.58am:** _It's Stiles_

Derek is out of his bed in minutes, pulling on a shirt and some joggers before practically sprinting to his car. He doesn't bother to count how many driving laws he breaks on the way from his loft to the Sheriff's house; it doesn't matter. Something's wrong with Stiles.

He doesn't knock on the front door, just rushes in and bounds up the stairs. After the Nogitsune, Derek, and the rest of the pack also, have felt ever more protective over Stiles. He'd always been their priority anyway as the only human in their group, but now everyone was a lot more careful to keep an eye on him.

Stiles' door is open so he heads in. Scott, Kira, Isaac, Ethan and Danny are all hovering around Stiles' bed. Upon further inspection, Derek can see Stiles curled up on his side, quivering hand covering his tearful face as he sobs and struggles for breath. Lydia sits behind him, chin resting on his shoulder and hands stroking through his tangled hair, whispering to him in an attempt to calm him down. She is his anchor after all.

“What's going on?” Derek asks, a hint of panic in his voice as he smells the anxiety and guilt and fright in the air, Stiles' heartbeat going crazy. “What's happened?”

“We were talking about the Nogitsune and everything that happened and it was all fine. Then Stiles just broke down and started panicking and nothing will calm him. I thought you could help.” Derek doesn't take his eyes off Stiles. In-between his ragged sobs and gasps he's telling Lydia how it's 'all my fault' and 'you should hate me, you should kill me.' Lydia frantically tries to tell him he's wrong, tears in her own eyes, but he's only getting more distressed as time goes on.

“Let me try.” Derek says and Lydia turns to him, desperation clouding the green of her eyes. Derek kisses her temple as she climbs off the bed to huddle into the arms of Danny and Ethan, sensing the pain she was feeling through her emotional tether to Stiles.

Derek climbs on the bed gently, trying not to scare Stiles any further, and crawls up behind him. He lies down behind the boy, cuddling up to him and placing his face into the crook of Stiles' neck. One arm goes above Stiles on the pillow and the other winds around his waist to grasp at Stiles' hands. “It's okay Stiles. It's all over. Don't worry.”

“I killed people Derek, I can't just-” Derek shushes him and nuzzles into the skin of his neck, his protective wolf instincts taking over.

“That wasn't you and you know it. You can't blame yourself for something you were forced to do.” Stiles shakes his head but doesn't say anything in retaliation. Derek lets Stiles squeeze his hand as he fights to slow his breathing, the logical part of his brain telling himself that his hyperventilating was becoming borderline dangerous.

“The alpha pack forced me to kill Boyd, remember that?” Derek's chest tightens at the memory, but he focuses all of his attention on the terrified boy in his arms. “No one blames me for that, and I don't blame myself because I know that it wasn't my fault. They controlled me, just like the Nogitsune was controlling you. Yeah?” Stiles sniffles and turns to press his face to Derek's hair. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Stiles' heartbeat is slowing in Derek's ears, and the beta sighs in relief, tightening his arms around the smaller boy. They just lie there and breathe for a while, until Scott speaks up, dropping onto the end of Stiles' bed and squeezing his best friend's ankle.

“You okay buddy?” He asks, sounding a lot calmer than before now that the room wasn't clouded with so many negative emotions.

“Better, yeah.” Stiles replies. Derek manoeuvres them until he's sat against the headboard with Stiles sleepy between his legs, his head rolled back onto Derek's shoulder. Lydia kneels in front of them and cradles Stiles' face in her tentative hands.

“Stiles?” She asks, her voice shaking as her eyes flick between the two of his.

“I'm okay Lyds, c'mere.” He tugs her forward with a hand on the back of her head, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She sits back and smiles at him before sitting between Stiles' legs to rest her head against his chest. Kira and Scott curl up against Derek and Stiles on their right, Danny and Ethan on their left.

“Thank you guys, I-I'm sorry. About that.” Stiles says, his voice raw and quiet and tired. Derek presses his nose into the spot behind Stiles' ear, basking in his familiar scent.

“Stop apologizing. It's okay, we love you.” Scott scolds him. And that's the end of that. All seven of them end up falling asleep together on Stiles' bed. And when the Sheriff gets home and goes to check on his son, he can't help but take a picture to show Melissa the pack cuddle session.


End file.
